disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meeko
Meeko is Pocahontas' pet raccoon from Disney's 1995 animated feature Pocahontas and its sequel. He loves food, especially John Smith's biscuits. Meeko is voiced by John Kassir. Personality Meeko is a raccoon, and one of Pocahontas' animal friends. He is sly and very greedy, and loves to take food from anybody. He is usually seen with either Flit or Percy. Flit finds him annoying, as does Percy. My Disney Experience Description Pocahontas wants Meeko to stay out of trouble, but this clever raccoon can't resist a tempting treat. Appearances ''Pocahontas In the first film Meeko is first introduced in the same scene as Pocahontas and her friend Nakoma were playing. He is then shown to be Pocahontas' confidente when her father wants her to marry a local hero by the name of Kocoum. However, she strongly objects the idea as he's too serious, and she's as steady as a river. Later on, a band of settlers from London arrive to claim the land as their own. Meeko accompanies Pocahontas as she investigates the "pale-face." Meeko nearly blows her cover when he almost leads the settler John Smith, to Pocahontas who is hidden in a bush. Pocahontas was told that the settlers were dangerous, but after witnessing how kind John Smith was to Meeko, her thoughts about them began to change. Later on, Meeko meets the leader of the settlers' pet, Percy, and begins a rivalry with him. Throughout the film, Meeko and Percy are constantly in pursuit of one another, symbolizing the hatred between the natives and the settlers. When Kocoum is shot dead by one of the settlers, Meeko comforts Percy, finally putting an end to their arguing, and symbolizing the possible friendship the natives and settlers can have. In the end, John Smith is blamed for Kocoum's death, and scheduled to die the next morning. Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, and Percy hurry to stop the event as day breaks. Fortunately, she does so, and Smith is able to return home to London. As for the rest of the settlers, Chief Powhatan allows them to stay and use the land to build what would become Virginia. Meanwhile, Percy decides to stay with Pocahontas and her friends, much to Meeko's delight. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World In the sequel to the original film, Pocahontas is called to London, to represent her people as an ambassador in a peace attempt. Meeko, Percy, and Flit stow away on her ship to join the adventure as well. The heroes hear about John Smith's apparent death. Ratcliffe, the villain from the first film, takes advantage of Pocahontas' arrival in London, by making her seem negative, thus giving King James a reason to want war on Powhatan. In the end, John Smith reveals himself to be alive, and the heroes reunite and foils Ratcliffe's plans of war. Afterwards, Pocahontas falls in love with John Rolfe, the ambassador for London, and the two sail off on a ship, with Meeko and the others tagging along. House of Mouse In the animated series ''House of Mouse, Meeko makes numerous cameo appearances. In the opening theme, Meeko is seen on top of Goofy's plate, eating the food on it. Meeko is also seen stealing Pocahontas' dinner while she's clapping for Mickey Mouse in the premiere episode. Disney Parks Meeko is a common character in the Disney Parks. He is mostly seen in Disney's Animal Kingdom. He is the most common Pocahontas character. World of Color Meeko appears in the Pocahontas segment in the nighttime water show at Disney California Adventure Fantasmic! Meeko appears riding Mark Twain's Riverboat or Steamboat Willie in the popular nighttime spectaculer in Disneyland or Disney's Hollywood Studios. Drawn to Animation Meeko makes a small appearance in the attraction in Disney's California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios along with Flit and a rejected Pocahontas character named Redfeather. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom In Frontierland and Liberty Square, Meeko and Pocahontas assist Merlin and the park guests in defeating Governor Ratcliffe, who has been released from prison by Hades to form a plan to take over Pocahontas' land and acquire the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Meeko gets kidnapped by Ratcliffe in an attempt to force Pocahontas into helping him. However, the guests manage to defeat the evil governor and rescue Meeko. Trivia *Meeko has the ability to braid hair. *Meeko is similar to Abu in the sense that both like to steal food and people's belongings, both have at least one or few other animal friends (Abu/Iago, Meeko/Flit and Percy), and both tend to get their boss (Pocahontas/Aladdin) into trouble. *It's revealed in the book "Hello, Funny Face" that Pocahontas actually first befriended Meeko when she and Nakoma rescued him from drowning in a river. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Heroes Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Raccoons Category:Characters in video games Category:Silent characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mischievous characters Category:Pets Category:Tritagonists Category:Animal Heroes Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Article of the week Category:Light Magic Category:Animated characters